Pushbroom imaging for, for example, a civil satellite is generally done by arranging a detector for imaging in a flight direction perpendicular to the satellite and collecting a row of images at one time when the satellite flies forward. The range size of the image depends on a range of a view field of a charge-coupled device (CCD) in the detector. Generally, multiple-CCD splicing or simultaneous increase of the whiskbroom ability of the camera side can achieve a wider range of the view field. This is the common method of optical remote sensing satellite imaging. Satellite whiskbroom imaging is to use mirrors to reflect the light into the detector, and use the mirrors to move back and forth to collect a measured value on one pixel. This part for moving in the imaging method is very expensive and easy to be damaged, and the range of the view field is limited.
Currently, conventional satellites use static pushbroom imaging or large-angle dynamic push-broom imaging. Chinese patent application No. CN201410151609.9 titled as “A Maneuvering Imaging Satellite Attitude Control Method Based on Incremental Drift Angle”, relates to a maneuvering imaging satellite attitude control method, for selecting the current target attitude of the satellite as a reference, calculating the increment of the drift angle, and using the updated reference attitude matrix as the target attitude matrix at the time of the attitude control, so that the satellite attitude can track the target attitude. Chinese Patent Application No. CN201410163903.1 titled as “A New Agile Satellite Maneuvering Imaging Method”, which establishes a CCD image plane in a satellite model, calculates the image motion velocity vector and the drift angle by projection, and controls the yaw angle of the satellite for drift angle correction, to meet the maneuvering imaging requirements, to achieve dynamic imaging which the satellite opens the optical payload to perform the imaging during a triaxial attitude maneuvering process. Chinese Patent Application Publication No. CN201510466057.5 titled as “Mirror Swing Wide-Width Imaging System and Imaging Method” provides a mirror swing wide-width imaging system which extends the imaging view field of a visible light area array imaging camera by swinging the rotation the mirror, for the visible light area array imaging camera to perform multi-angle capturing in the width direction of the subsatellite point.
The above-mentioned technical solutions can only be used for the satellites with static pushbroom imaging, large-angle dynamic pushbroom imaging or satellite static mirror swing imaging, but cannot meet requirements for ground region super large swath width imaging, and cannot solve a seamless splicing imaging problem between imaging regions of adjacent two orbits of a single satellite.